Cherry Blossom
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: A different story...a different reality...all together. Itachi finds a little girl, with petal pink hair, grassy green eyes, and a dark shadow hovering around her, literally. The ability to consume others in darkness, is one she can't seem to control, and is usually unaware of, even as it's happening.


**Cherry Blossom**

**Summary: A different story...a different reality...all together. Itachi finds a little girl, with petal pink hair, grassy green eyes, and a dark shadow hovering around her, literally. The ability to consume others in darkness, is one she can't seem to control, and is usually unaware of, even as it's happening.**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Pairing: Hehehe~**

**Genre: ...not all that sure -.-**

**Rated: Me**

**-x-x-x-**

**Fallen Petals**

**-x-x-x-**

Itachi considered himself a rather _merciful_ killer, when it came down to it...that is. However, he would be the first to deny ever sparing someone's life for the mere fact that they were either a _child_ or _women_. He could care less if you were rich or poor, beautiful or ugly...he only cared to keep himself alive...so...

"_Mother, Mother, I am ill~"_

He glanced sideways and stared; not turning his head to indicate he was watching the cause of noise.

"_Call for the Doctor over the hill! Call for the Nurse and call for the lady with the alligator purse!"_

He stopped walking.

"_In came the Doctor,"_

A child with light pink hair, about the size of a four year old, and bright green eyes, skipped past him as she sang some song he'd never heard of before.

"_In came the Nurse,"_

His eyes twitched in minor irritation, nothing he couldn't block out, but he didn't understand why this child was following him.

"_In came the lady with the alligator purse!"_

Itachi watched the girl hop past him, twirling every so often as she continued to sing her song.

"_Mumps said the doctor, Measles said the nurse; nothing said the lady with the alligator purse! Hehe~!"_

Watching her for a couple moments, he realized she was done singing and continued on his way with her following his every footstep.

As the hours passed into darkness, the little girl had taken to his cloak, and now walked in stride with his steps with the bottom half of his Akatsuki cloak wrapped around her.

It wasn't until he felt the weight of the girl against his knee that he stopped and chose to rest for the time being. Why he was being lenient to the child was beyond him, but here he was, playing caregiver to the girl whose parents...he'd killed. Yes, his shy little secret. He had done away with the girls' parents, not that she knew that, or if she did, she didn't care. The girl had been locked away in a seller. Forgotten by the world around the quaint little house; the only reason he had noticed her was because of the faint sound he'd heard from below. Curiosity really is a bitch at times. Seeing as even as he had turned to walk away, he couldn't help but wonder what the hell was down in the cellar. Finally, he had gone down to discover a child chained up to the cold stone wall. She had called out curiously asking if it was her mother, and when she got no answer, she began to maneuver the shadows around her out of the way. That was when he stepped forward and decided to release her.

Walking with the girl towards the front door of the small house, he was surprised when the shadows in the house disappeared beneath the door and yells of anguish echoed in his ears. Yes, he had known that there were villagers waiting to kill him once he walked out, and yes, he was ready to deal with them, but the little girl behind him had chosen to help him out. What really captured his attention was that she seemed surprised by the dead bodies upon their departure. Sure, it wasn't every day a child saw mutilated, twisted and bludgeoned bodies, but when she was the one to disfigure them so...he didn't care. He let her follow; he allowed her the life to live. She would be his pet...of that he was certain; he was only curious of how his fellow..._teammates_...would feel about the new addition to their makeshift family.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one of Cherry Blossom, I hope you all enjoy this twisted change!**


End file.
